Hyuuga's attempt
by JP26
Summary: Hyuuga introduced his sister to Ayanami in hopes that Ayanami will finally have interest in dating. However, there is something he doesn't know! Read chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I had a really disturbing dream before about this...the only name in my head is "Aya-tan"...I've been wondering who the hell is "Aya-tan" until I remembered Ayanami...And I think this is the shortest fic I've ever made...still, enjoy  
**

~oo~

"Hello, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said as he entered the room, accompanied by a young woman. He immediately felt Ayanami's cold stare at him.

"What is this?" Ayanami said, not even bothering to look at the girl.

"Ah, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said, putting an arm around the girl. "This is my younger sister, Lizelle."

"Good morning, sir." Lizelle said. "I hope my brother doesn't bother you too much."

"To the extent, not yet." Ayanami said. "But he's nearing to it."

Hyuuga paled. "Er, well...Aya-tan. Lizelle will be here just for two days. Don't worry, she's a good girl and would never do mischief."

"And I'm surprised she's your sister if that's the case." Ayanami said. "So, what brings you here? Surely you didn't just come here to introduce me to your sister?"

"Actually, that's just it." Hyuuga said, now eating a candied apple lollipop that came out of nowhere. "I just came over to introduce my sister."

At this point, Konatsu entered the room with a stack of paper for Ayanami to read.

"Ah, Konatsu." Hyuuga said. "Why don't you do me a favor and tour my sister around? And maybe help her on some shopping?"

Konatsu stared at him hard. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one I'll entrust my sister." Hyuuga winked. Konatsu sighed and left the room with Lizelle in tow. When they're finally alone, Hyuuga plopped onto the nearby chair.

"Honestly, don't you have any interest in girls, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga said. "I even resorted to introducing you to my sister. That would be the hundredth girl I've introduced to you."

"I do not have time for such things." Ayanami said. "Why don't you just give up, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga sighed dramatically. "Shame. I was hoping to have you as brother-in-law..."

"I commend that she may look better compared to the nintey-nine others, but that's just it." Ayanami said nonchalantly. Hyuuga looked at him.

"Does that mean my sister has a chance?" Hyuuga said.

"No." Ayanami replied. Hyuuga was crestfallen.

Somewhere in the city, Konatsu was burdened by lots of shopping bags Lizelle had him carry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I got bored and I want to make fun of someone...**

~oo~

"Let's stop for some sweets." Lizelle said, looking straight ahead at the sweets shop down the street. Konatsu sighed, thinking that she got Hyuuga's addiction to sweets.

"Okay, but after that, can we go back to the base?" Konatsu said as he followed her.

"What time is it now?"

Konatsu hung his head. He can't look at his watch, not with dozens of boxes and paper bags on his arms. They entered the sweets shop and settled to the chair at the very back, with a nice view of a garden.

"Konatsu, was it?" Lizelle said.

"Yeah." Konatsu said.

"Why don't you go and buy us some parfaits?"

Konatsu looked at her. Lizelle added, "At your expense, of course. I've spent my budget for today on shopping. I'll tell my brother to make up for it."

Konatsu sighed and went up to the counter as Lizelle sat there, waiting for him to return with the parfait she wanted.

~oo~

Hyuuga was like a puppy begging for some affection from his master as he sat there in Ayanami's office, trying to weasel out some more information to what kind of woman he likes.

"If you want to make good use of your time, why don't you go to your own office and sort out some papers there Konatsu had left?" Ayanami said, irritation pronounced in his tone.

"Konatsu can manage that, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said. "I completely trust him. He'll be finishing it to me later."

"Not if he's out with your sister." Ayanami retorted. "Now go back to your office and do your paper work."

"Out with my sister?" Hyuuga said, momentarily lost to what Ayanami's talking about. "Oh, right...I sent him to be her body guard..."

Hyuuga sat there, musing. If his sister fall for Konatsu instead, his plan will back fire on him. If only Ayanami isn't this stubborn...

"Aya-tan."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to five. Why?"

"Weird...my sister hasn't returned yet. I wonder if she got into a spot of trouble."

"Didn't you say she's a good girl and wouldn't do mischief?"

"Yeah...but she's a trouble-magnet..."

Ayanami rolled his eyes. For some reason, he wondered how he could stand his subordinates...especially Hyuuga and his antics...

~oo~

"A Black Hawk as a girl's body guard? Isn't that saying something?" a lean man said.

"You have some guts to go parading around the city with a Black Hawk in tow, lady. Didn't you know it's like asking for trouble?" a burly man added

"I think harassing a lady when she's not in the mood is asking for bigger trouble, not to mention going up against a Black Hawk." Konatsu said.

"We're not looking for trouble. We were just thinking of asking out the lady you're with, Mr. Black Hawk." Mr. Lean replied.

Lizelle raised an eyebrow at that. "And what made you think that I want to go out with the likes of you?"

"Oh, we didn't think of it. We're going to force you to go out with us."

"To be frank, I don't go out with losers such as yourselves. Why don't you get a decent life for a change?" Lizelle said as she stood. "Konatsu, we'll go back now."

"Yes ma'am." Konatsu said, picking up the shopping bags and boxes.

"What made you think that you can go just like that?" Mr. Burly said, grabbing Lizelle's wrist.

"Let go." Lizelle said.

"Until you go out with us."

"My brother would be worried sick if I don't return." Lizelle retorted, while Konatsu just blinked, wondering if Hyuuga ever became worried sick before.

"Oh don't worry, we'll return you to your brother soon." Mr. Lean said.

If only he wasn't carrying such load, Konatsu could have already taught them a lesson...

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" Konatsu heard the familiar voice of Ayanami. He looked at the door and saw the very man himself, with Hyuuga tagging along.

"Uwah." Hyuuga said, coming over to the counter. "They have lots of new sweets here. You found a nice place, Lizelle."

Konatsu gave up his hope that Hyuuga would ever be serious about anything. Ayanami, however, was looking at Mr. Lean and Mr. Burly.

"Ayanami-san." Konatsu said. Ayanami held up a hand.

"It would be much better if you'll let go of her at this moment." Ayanami said.

Mr. Burly and Mr. Lean looked irritated, but nonetheless did what he said. Going against the renowned Ayanami would mean death for them.

"We're sorry if we harassed your girlfriend, Ayanami-san." Mr. Lean said as they hurried out of the shop.

"What?" the girls inside the shop screamed in unison.

"That lame girl is Ayanami-sama's girlfriend?"

"She's not even that cute!"

"Hey!" Hyuuga said, wounded at that comment. "She's my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Yeah, so I'm feeling sick for the moment...and a little guilty of turning my back on Frau and his gang and concentrated on Ayanami and Co. ...but then again, I'll get back to them sooner or later. For now, enjoy this new (and last) installment.**

~oo~

Ayanami woke up from his sleep and wondered why he has a splitting head ache. He doesn't remember drinking the previous night. As he sat up, he was greeted with Hyuuga's face smiling at him. For a moment they stared at each other.

"What are you doing here in my room, Hyuuga?" Ayanami said.

"Don't be so testy, Aya-tan." Hyuuga said. "It's too early in the morning."

"Then tell me first what are you doing here before I shoot you with a gun."

"Ok, ok." Hyuuga said, settling down. "I'm here to tell you that my sister's gonna stay here for a bit more longer."

"Says who?" Ayanami said.

"Me." Hyuuga said. "I kind of realized last night that I really missed my sister so I want to be with her as long as time permits it."

Ayanami only looked at him. As long as Lizelle doesn't get into their work, it should be fine. And if she does, it would be Hyuuga's responsibility.

~oo~

Later on in his office, Ayanami was making some notes on a piece of paper regarding deploying some officers to the 6th district when Hyuuga barged into him again.

"Hello, Aya-tan."

"What is it now?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could accompany my sister around town?" Hyuuga said, taking out a toffy apple out of nowhere. "Since the women outside seems to be hostile towards her..."

"Why don't you go and accompany her? She's your sister after all."

"I have to catch up with the papers that seems to be piling up in my office, and I need Konatsu to help."

"Then keep her here." Ayanami said. "I have no time to play as tourist guide."

"Please, Aya-tan? Just for the day?"

"Go bother someone else, Hyuuga."

"That's right, brother." Lizelle said from the doorway. "I can keep myself entertained here for the time being, until you and Konatsu are free to show me around town."

Hyuuga only stared at his sister. It seems like his plan is going to backfire on him. Ayanami was just looking at Lizelle, while Lizelle returned his look without an expression. Apparently, Hyuuga didn't notice this.

"Fine, I give up." Hyuuga said, as he hung his head in defeat. "But for today only. I'll try again some other time."

Hyuuga left the room, leaving Lizelle and Ayanami alone.

"Just what is wrong with your brother?" Ayanami said, resuming his note taking. Lizelle occupied the usual seat her brother sat on whenever he's in Ayanami's office.

"I'm not really sure." Lizelle said. "He's always like that, right?"

"He's extra annoying when you're around. It seems like he's pushing you on me."

"He is."

"Doesn't he know?"

"By his actions and attempts, I guess he doesn't know."

"Then why don't you tell him? So finally he'll stop rubbing on us."

"If I tell him, he'll announce it to the whole world. And then after that, he'll be like a mother fussing over me. He'll take it up to himself to make a grand wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah..."

Ayanami only stared at her. Lizelle turned to look at him.

"Surely you don't want that?" Lizelle said.

"Not now." Ayanami replied. Lizelle smiled.

"I'll be waiting for that day then."

Lizelle stood and went for the door. When she reach out a hand to the door knob, she was held back by a hug.

"This is quite unexpected display of affection, Ayanami-sama." Lizelle said. "Surely you don't want them to see this soft side of yours?"

"It's not always that I do this to my fiancee." Ayanami said. "So don't complain."

"I keep on wondering why my brother doesn't know anything..."

"Let him be."


End file.
